A wide variety of elements may be rendered on a computing device, such as icons, windows, animations, and so on. Further, the numbers of applications typically executed on the computing device continues to increase as well as the number of elements each of the applications typically provides, such as to provide additional functionality and a richer user experience.
However, this increase in elements may consume a significant amount of resources of the computing device, such as processor, memory, graphics hardware, and other resources. Accordingly, this consumption may also have an effect on execution of the applications themselves, responsiveness of the computing device to a user, and so on.